Do Vampires Sparkle?
by USUK-chan
Summary: You were only curious if Vampires really sparkle, so you ask your Romanian boyfriend. Romania x Reader


Okay so this is my first Hetalia fanfic, hope you guys like it ^_^

Legends:  
_- means you should insert your name

(e/c)- Your eye color. If there is a symbol like that in this story, oh well I forgot hehe

Well I think that's all of it, enjoy

Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya (I hope I spelled his name right)

-  
You were currently sitting on a couch at your lover's house (read: mansion) watching TV, you were bored staying at your house with nothing to do so you decided to visit your boyfriend Vladimir Dmitry. He was sitting on one of the love seats beside the couch reading a book while drinking blood from the wine glass he was holding. And yes it really is blood.

Don't be shock your boyfriend is a vampire and a very sexy one too so deal with it and besides it's not like your complaining anyway. he was sweet, kind, and very loving the way he treats you makes you feel like you were the only girl in the world and that's what you love about him. You were also watching some kind of vampiric (I don't know if that's even a word) movie that you seen multiple times before, and no it's not Twilight.

You really love watching movies that contains vampires because you were so intrigue with the traits they possess, their strong, fast and etc. And since it's just a movie you wouldn't believe them that easily so you decided to ask your boyfriend which is a real life vampire.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Hm?" he hummed not leaving his eyes from the book.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"You're already asking questions dear" you rolled your eyes.

"Gee thanks for stating that captain obvious" Vladimir chuckled and closes his book placing it at the coffee table.

"I was only kidding _, so what do you want to ask?"

You squealed and moved a little closer to him.

"I wanted to ask questions about vampires!"

"And why?"

"Because you're a vampire silly and besides I'm curious"

"Okay ask away"

"Well then, are all vampires strong?"

"Hm" Vladimir stood from his seat and walk to nearest wall, your eyes following him. Then unexpectedly he punches the wall leaving it with a gaping hole.

"Yup" he grinned at you as you stared at him in awe.

"Coooolllll... Next are they fast?" and then in a blink of an eye he was back at his seat looking at you.

"Yes"

"Do they always feed on humans?"

"Well not all exactly, there are other vampires that fed on animals instead of humans"

"Do their eyes change different kinds of color?"

"Nope, our eyes only turn into red"

Vladimir continued answering all the questions you ask him, he was really surprised there was so many. He was also starting to think that your questions were starting to get strange and you happen to agree with all his answers and not even once you protest.

"Okay last question do vampires sparkle?" you look at him eagerly waiting for his answer you were expecting that he would say yes.

Vladimir raised a delicate eyebrow a your question and answered with a simple "No"

You gasped and stared at him wide eyed.

"_, you okay?" he ask waving his hand in front of you.

"But Vladdie, vampires DO sparkle" you whined ignoring his question earlier.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Edward Cullen's sparkle!"

"That's in Twilight"

"But still! He sparkles. And you know how sexy and hot he looks with that shirtless body"

"Ahem, but your boyfriend already claimed that title. Since a hundred years ago" he pointed at himself to emphasize his point, you chuckled you weren't actually a big fan of Twilight let alone Edward Cullen you just enjoyed teasing Vladimir.

"He always sparkles every time he stands under the sunlight" you reasoned again, you were somewhat stubborn and you were going to make him believe that vampires sparkle. Even though you also don't know yourself.

"Vampires die when hit by sunlight" he said sipping his drink

"Really?" he nodded.

"Can you give me an example?"

He almost choke on his drink and gave you a look clearly saying 'Are you trying to kill me?!'

You laugh and walk over to him kissing him on the cheek.

"You do know I was only joking" you wrap your arms around his shoulder, Vladimir sighed

"You know I'm curious as well why he sparkles instead of getting burned, maybe vampires actually do sparkle. I never actually tried what he did"

You smiled "I told you so" Vladimir laugh.

"Hey one more question?"

"What is it?"

"People say that vampires are really great in bed, is it true?"

Vladimir smirks "Yes"

"Care to give an example?"

"Absolutely" he grinned and lifted you up and carried you towards his room to give you a long and pleasurable example.

THE END

Sorry about that I don't know what Romania's last name was so I put up Dmitry since I saw it when I was searching Google.

And also thank you for reading ^^


End file.
